


Multifandom - Tears in heaven [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Daredevil (TV), House M.D., Le Pharmacien de Garde, Person of Interest (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it took me 5 days to finish it. Hope you like the end result))) Bromance, friendship and slash ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifandom - Tears in heaven [vid]




End file.
